The Heart that Truly Loves Never Forgets
by Kefalion
Summary: Cassiopeia Black was known being anti-social, but that is not the whole truth. Learn the story of her life, and the tragedy that left her remembered as an unpleasant old spinster.
This story is written for the practise round my team, **The** **Wimbourne Wasps** , held in anticipation of the Fourth Season of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

As **Beater 1** I had to write a short story about Cassiopeia Black.

Additionally I've used these three prompts to block our opponents:

-Destruction  
-Dialogue: "Your father and I disagree; you are forbidden  
-"Sleepless nights

I've also combined the story with two prompts for a different forum. Hogwarts Houses Challenges, where I reuse the word: _destruction_ and additionally use the spell: _obliviate._

 **Warnings:** Angst. All the angst.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the world J.K. Rowling has created, it's hers, all of it and its inhabitants.

I'd like to thank my team-members for supporting my as I wrote this, both by coming with ideas and for checking the story for some rudimentary grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you, you rock!

* * *

 **The Heart that Truly Loves Never Forgets  
**

 _Words: 2986_

* * *

Destruction was something Cygnus and Violetta Black recurrently accused their children of causing. Destruction of the good family name, that is. Keeping up appearances and bringing glory to the family was paramount in their dark eyes, so this destruction was utterly unforgivable.

Their oldest son, Pollux, had at the age of thirteen gotten Irma Crabbe pregnant. A quiet wedding was immediately arranged to smooth over the scandal, but it was not possible to hide such a gossip-worthy event and within the week, everyone worth their magic knew about the expecting child-bride. By never behaving so recklessly again Pollux managed to earn his parent's forgiveness - although it wasn't until he was on his deathbed that Cygnus uttered the words of clemency.

Marius, the second son, was a disgrace from birth. He was a pathetic squib, unable to cast as much as a wand-lighting charm. He moved away from the family as soon as he was able to - although in truth, he was thrown out the day he turned fifteen and could get a job in the muggle world and start fending for himself. While his parents hated him, they wouldn't go so far as to outright murder him; Black blood should not be spilt, regardless of how tainted it was. He was stricken from the family tapestry, leaving a burnt mark as the only evidence that he'd ever been there.

Cygnus and Violetta's youngest child, Dorea, had from the moment of her birth been the favoured child, the apple of her father's eye and her mother's little sweetheart. It all changed one day when she brought home a man, introducing him as her fiancé. While Charlus Potter was pure-blooded, he lacked all other qualities the Black parents wished to see in a prospective son-in-law. He had been sorted into _Hufflepuff_ at Hogwarts and shared his relative Henry Potter's controversial pro-muggle views. He grew less liked by Cygnus and Violetta when it became clear that he was influencing Dorea into sharing those views. It was a hard blow to the couple, and they couldn't help but berate their daughter endlessly for "destroying the family name with her repulsive behaviour." Yet, she remained their favourite and was allowed to keep her place in the family, never sharing Marius' fate of being blown off the family tapestry.

Now, there was a fourth child in the family, _Miss_ Cassiopeia Black. She did too at one point destroy the good name of the Black Family, and the consequences shaped her whole life.

From a very young age, Cassiopeia - at that time, fond of being called Cassie - and her siblings were taught two main philosophies. Firstly, to be proud of their far-reaching magical heritage which it was their duty to keep in tradition. Secondly, that muggles were inferior creatures and muggle-lovers were lesser still as one must be intellectually impaired to have any sympathy for such rabble.

Following this upbringing, Cassiopeia had at the of age eighteen, when she finished her schooling at Hogwarts, never met a muggle. The closest she'd come to meeting one was her own squib brother, who - according to their parents - was the worst sort.

After graduating from Hogwarts with honours, Cassiopeia was given the funds to do _the Grand Tour,_ a customary around-the-world tour, which she set out to do with her cousin Callidora Black. By January of 1934 the two cousins had arrived in Nepal and it was there that Cassiopeia's life really commenced.

* * *

"I've never felt air this fresh," said Callidora, drawing in a deep breath. "It's so light and holds no smells, unlike how it was by the Ganges. Some of the odour still lingers among my things, and yes, I have cast dozens of freshening charms. It is quite impossible to remove. Even worse than the stink of the Thames."

"Yes," said Cassiopeia. "This is much better."

The cousins stood, looking out at a landscape of forest-covered mountain ridges. Clouds touched the tops, while sunlight was reflected on the gold-covered roofs of buildings and glittered in the water of the river, running swiftly through the narrow canyon at the bottom. They had arrived at one of the larger wizarding settlements in Central Asia. Located within the lower regions of the Great Himalayas, the valley was remote enough that not many muggles had any reasons to travel there, yet it was accessible enough for witches and wizards to live there comfortably. It was to be their last stop before returning home, which made it more special.

They began strolling down the street, passing fountains, buildings of stone with intricate carvings picturing people and animals, and small gardens filled with brightly coloured flowers.

"Did I tell you that I received another letter from Harfang this morning?" said Callidora, smiling.

"You did not."

"He is begging me to come home. He says that he misses me."

Cassiopeia wasn't surprised. She had watched how Harfang Longbottom bestowed attention on her, how love grew steadily between them and made her cousin's eyes shine and a sunset blush colour her cheeks.

"Do you think he will propose?"

"Propose! Cassie, I never… Why? Do _you_ think so?" The expected blush was rising on her cheeks.

The other witch snorted. "There is no doubt in my mind. If he spends half as much time thinking of you as you do of him, I expect he will propose the next time you meet. Would you like that, dear cousin?"

"If father permits it, I see no reason to refuse the match."

Cassiopeia raised her eyebrows. "Uncle Arcturus is not here, there is no need to censor your language. Do you wish to marry Longbottom?"

Callidora held in with her reply for a moment, before it burst out of her. "Yes! Yes, I do! Is it strange that I have grown fonder of him these past months, when we have not seen each other?"

"I wouldn't know," said Cassiopeia, "I have never been in love."

"It will happen to you too."

"Perhaps."

"You only need to smile more, Cassie. When you are so dour you frighten away the boys."

"I do not!"

Following her outburst, birds rose from the trees, taking to the sky. All over the mountains, they left the ground, gathering in great flocks, crying in alarm; cawing and chirping, squawking and trilling.

"You certainly frighten the birds," said Callidora.

"I do not think the lady is to blame." A man, speaking with a heavy accent, made the two witches turn around. "Animals know when destruction comes. You must leave with me for safety."

Cassiopeia was not taken by the man's handsome face or his cautioning words. "Why should we trust you?"

The moment she'd uttered her question, the ground heaved under them, rolling and shaking. While the movement of the earth was still occurring, a great rumble, like rolling thunder, filled the air. The three of them fell to the ground, unable to keep on their feet, and destruction was imminent all around. Tiles were falling from roofs, cracks appearing in walls, and rocks were tumbling down the mountainside. People were screaming.

The stranger didn't give them a choice now. He pulled a locket from under his collar, grabbed them both by the hand and muttered a word. The world twisted around them as the Portkey activated.

The moment the world stilled, Cassiopeia was on her feet, her wand out and pointed squarely at the chest of their abductor. "How dare you?" she said. "How dare you take us against our will?"

"I dare," he said, "because you needed saving."

While she raged, her cousin had stepped to look at the view visible between sets of round stone pillars. "Cassie..."

Hearing Callidora speak with a voice that was faint and trembling, Cassiopeia looked at her and gasped at the sight before her. They had not travelled far, the same mountains and the same river was visible, yet the landscape had completely changed. Most buildings were gone, as were the trees. The whole mountainside, where the main part of the wizarding settlement had been located had shifted down the valley, destroying houses, temples, gardens and forest as it slid.

"We could have been there," said Callidora. "We could have been there, and if we had been, we would be dead."

As they stood there, they could see the ground moving again, and the same rumble filled the air, yet the floor under their feet remained completely still.

"My family home is safe for earthquakes," said the man. "It is safe here. Others in the city were not prepared. And not lucky."

Cassiopeia breathed out and squared her shoulders, holding her head proudly. She had done wrong in accusing him, but her posture would not say it. "We thank you for rescuing us. It was unworthy of me to assume that you had acted dishonourably. Might I ask your forgiveness and your name?"

"My forgiveness was never in need and my name you can have, if I can have yours, my lady."

"I am Cassiopeia Black, and this is my cousin, Callidora Black."

He bowed. "This one is called Alim."

* * *

The earthquake Alimjan Pahada - which was his full name - had saved the cousins from was one of the worst the region had ever seen. In the days that followed, it was deemed unsafe to venture outside, and authorities cautioned against the use of magic as small aftershocks persisted and might have been triggered by the use of magical energy. Cassiopeia and Calidora remained with the Pahada family, humbled by their generosity. Communication between the English witches and the Nepali family was limited as only Alim was able to speak English, yet their interaction as they waited for things to settle was very amicable. In the case of Cassiopeia and Alim, even more so.

Each day, Alim and his brother ventured to the city - despite being cautioned against going outside - to help the people who had been less fortunate, aiding those left homeless and injured as much as they were able to. The ban against magic made the work more difficult than it might have been, however, no one was willing to risk another earthquake.

On the third day, Cassiopeia decided to accompany them. She had never had to do any physical labour and all chores appointed to her had been solved with magic. Helping people by hand was a very new experience for her, but as everyone kept their wands tucked away, she did the same, working with her hands to bandage the wounded, lift away the debris, and carry water from one of the remaining wells. It was humbling and eye opening, yet also harrowing. The things she saw as she helped left her unable to sleep, starting a trend of sleepless nights. Broken bodies, crying children, open wounds and so much horror. Alim would then keep her company, staying silently by her side when words ran out, or humming old melodies under his breath. As time went on, Cassiopeia began to think that her cousin had been right, she could come to know love - perhaps she already had.

"The ban against magic has been lifted," said Callidora one day, nearly two months later, waking Cassiopeia who'd once more suffered from insomnia.

"That is good news."

"Yes, we can return home now. Harfang will be thrilled. I am thrilled!"

Cassiopeia sat up in bed, drawing her knees tight to her body and spoke in a whisper. "I don't think I wish to return."

"Cassie?"

"You have Harfang to return to, and I..."

Callidora shook her head at her cousin's hesitance and then proceeded to embrace her. "I've seen how you look at each other. If you feel something for him, or need the time to decide, stay."

"What about mother and father?"

"Ask them if you may stay. The Pahadas are a respectable family, there should be no reason for them to refuse."

* * *

"Your father and I disagree; you are forbidden from staying in that house," said Violetta. "We have learned about the Pahadas. They may have been a respectable family once, then they began to have squib children. Both sons! It is a disgrace…"

Cassiopeia drew out her head from the fire, cutting off the Floo connection. She didn't wish to hear more. What she'd heard was quite enough. She felt betrayed. On one hand, she knew that she shouldn't feel like that, she had not been lied to. Not being told that the sons of the house weren't wizards wasn't lying, it was barely withholding information.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Alim standing there.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that you are a squib?"

"This word, I do not know." He was walking towards her, brows furrowed.

"Is it true that you cannot use magic?"

"It is so." Alim sat down next to her, taking her hands. She should have pulled away, but the gentle touch was familiar, as comforting as it had been all those sleepless nights. The hands were as steady as they had ever been when helping those left broken by the earthquake. Magic hadn't mattered then. "Does it matter?"

"I cannot," she said.

"You cannot?"

"I cannot love a squib."

"No?"

"No."

"Can you love Alim?"

Pride would not let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. Cassiopeia shook her head forcefully. "I cannot." Her pride was not strong enough; a tear escaped.

"Forget your cannots, and feel." He moved one hand from hers, trailing it up to rest on her cheek, stroking away the teardrop. Now would have been the time to pull away, but she did not. She accepted the kiss bestowed upon her lips and did as he'd requested; she forgot that she was a Black, and felt.

* * *

The sleepless nights were held at bay for a time. Cassiopeia did not worry about what had been. She lived in the moment, feeling everything Alim could wake inside of her. Never before had she smiled so much or been so happy. However, the House of Black would not so easily let go of one of its daughters. It took them years, but the words _Toujours Pur_ guided Cygnus and Violetta all the way to Nepal. They would not let their daughter ruin herself: it would be better for her to be unhappy yet true to her heritage.

A faulty memory charm later and all the autonomy Cassiopeia had gained away from her family was erased, more than that was taken from her. Not only the memories of what she'd learned, the new thoughts she'd developed and the new, wonderful experiences she had lived were taken from her; Cassiopeia's very joy was removed. Only the lessons on the importance of blood purity and magic remained.

She had never laughed or smiled easily; after returning to England with her parents, she never smiled at all. She outright refused to be called Cassie by anyone and all simple joys she had partaken in before only brought her irritation. People irritated her. Lack of sleep did not make matters better. The only thing that gave her some solace was books and magical research. The suitors her parents had hoped to marry her off to refused her when they were subjected to her acerbic words and learned of her unsociable ways, and the result suited her fine. She ruined the good family name again, this time because of her parents' actions.

When Alimjan came searching for his wife, as they had been wed by his homeland's customs while Cassiopeia stayed in Nepal, she laughed in his face, scorning him cruelly for his disability with magic and when he persisted, claiming to be her husband, she cursed him half to death.

Had Callidora not interfered, he would have died. Together the two, as the only people who understood what Cygnus and Violetta had wrought and as the only two who grieved over Cassiopeia, tried to see justice done. However, the old Blacks were untouchable, protected by a web of political allies and bribes taken out of the family fortune. Any claim Alim had was brushed aside because he was a squib and a foreigner.

With Harfang's support Alim and Callidora did what they could for Cassiopeia. No coaxing and no force could make the disagreeable witch see a healer and all experts consulted wrote her off as an impossible case. However, the people who loved Cassiopeia never gave up.

* * *

"Won't you let me try?" asked Callidora, trying to coax her cousin, mindful of where the witch was pointing her wand. Life had not been kind to Cassiopeia; all beauty of youth had been stripped from her. Her dark hair was silver and her face a mask of dry wrinkles. Her own face reflected the same struggles and passing time.

"If it will let me return to my studies sooner and spare me your persistent nagging," she said.

"Good. Sit down there, dear. Very good." It had taken years and years, potions, spells, groundwork and studying of the damage done to her cousin's mind, but Callidora thought that she might be able to reverse the disastrous obliviation at last. She only regretted that Alim hadn't been strong enough to see it through. The man had died a few years back, broken by a life alone.

Speaking quietly, soft light escaped the tip of her wand, easing into Cassiopeia's head. Callidora could feel the old memory spell, could feel it dissolving under her carefully directed magic. The result, however, left her with no satisfaction.

Cassiopeia broke down in tears. "Why?" was all she could say, again and again, in a heartbroken tone. Not a month later, she fell asleep, never to wake up again, but she had died remembering, knowing the truth and feeling everything Alim had taught her about life and love. In death they were united again, buried side by side and the inscription on their headstone read: _The Heart that Truly Loves Never Forgets_

* * *

 _-The End-_

* * *

 **A/N: 28th March 2016**

I am not done for writing short stories. Keeping this under 3000 words was a struggle, such a big struggle. And angst? Why did it turn so darn angsty? I don't know. The Blacks must bring it out, they are a rather miserable lot I must say.

Additional info: that earthquake did happen. 15th January 1934.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
